


Moments of Rest

by yamahibi



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamahibi/pseuds/yamahibi
Summary: Tatsuya and Jun take a break from trying their best to save the world





	Moments of Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This would be during the aquarius temple which, I personally do third, so it would be around then.

Despite what action movies show, the heroes do get moments of rest more often than you’d think. Not that Tatsuya would necessarily consider their group heroes. By definition they were trying to stop the bad guy from destroying the world, it was exactly like the tokusatsu shows he watched as a kid, but the reality of the situation made it seem trivial to view them as heroes. Honestly they all just happened to be wrapped into this by some cruel twist of fate. Voluntary or not that didn’t stop any of them from continuing on; though determination alone cannot cure fatigue. 

It wasn’t surprising for them to find spots to settle down for a moment and rest. Usually they don’t stay for long - as to be sure they don’t get ambushed by enemies - though this was one of the few times they actually slept. Of course it had to be in shifts, and Tatsuya had first watch. Maya and Lisa nodded off in different corners of the small rest room and Eikichi face planted in the center and is sleeping soundly. That left only Jun and himself who were situated next to one another with their backs to the wall. Jun had been talking to him moments before, though Tatsuya urged him to rest while he could. 

Jun looked absolutely exhausted, after what happened at Carcol he could hardly blame him. Despite that Jun kept pushing himself to try to make up for everything that happened when Joker was around, so it was a relief to see how quick he ended up nodding off. What was nerve wracking, however, was how Jun’s head fell and came to rest on Tatsuya’s shoulder as he slept. 

It somehow seemed even worse after he had said - in front of everyone - that he liked Jun. At the very least he was asleep right now, it’s not like Jun did this on purpose. This is the price of not being close to anyone since childhood, even small things like this were enough to make him nervous. 

As Tatsuya was lost in thought it seems like Jun had stirred awake without his notice. He only noticed after he felt the weight on his shoulder suddenly leave followed by Jun’s voice.

“Oh no, I’m sorry Tatsuya. I didn’t mean to-” Jun attempted to try to explain, though he was quickly cut off.

“It’s fine… You can stay like that longer…” Tatsuya found himself saying despite the nerves, “If you want to.” As he spoke he turned his head to the side to avoid eye contact. 

“Are you sure?” Jun asked hesitantly. It was clear he didn’t want to push things. This was hardly the time or place for worrying about feelings, even if resting by Tatsuya was something purely innocent. Considering all that had happened it was only natural for Jun to worry, even with the reassurance from everyone it was hard to believe that none of them hated him. Part of him even expected Tatsuya to be disgusted with him, but what he got was the exact opposite. If it weren’t for how embarrassed Tatsuya seemed to be Jun would have assumed he was only doing this due to his good nature. 

Tatsuya gave a small “Mhm” in conformation. It took a moment of what seemed like contemplation before Jun put his head back on Tatsuya’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Tatsuya outstretched his pinky finger and met Jun’s who in response hooked them together. It was a simple gesture but it reminded him of when they were kids. Things were so much simpler then, they were able to lay down in the park together and look at the stars with their pinkies linked. Jun used his other hand to point out the constellations he knew, and Tatsuya sometimes would find random shapes to show. Jun always laughed at these made up constellations and would give names to them. 

“Were you thinking about when we were kids?” Jun chuckled bringing Tatsuya back to the present.

“Yeah... how did you know?” 

“Because I was thinking the same thing.” While Tatsuya couldn’t see, Jun had a soft smile on his face at the memories. “Tatsuya… a lot has changed, but you’re still as warm as you were back then, did you know that?” Jun whispered. Perhaps it was a good thing Jun had his eyes closed so he couldn’t see the blush that now dusted Tatsuya’s cheeks. 

It wasn’t too long before Jun fell back asleep, Tatsuya himself was struggling to stay awake as well. The room they were in seemed quiet and safe, it shouldn’t hurt if he rested a moment too. It was becoming increasingly hard to fight off the heaviness of his eyes, before he dozed off as well.


End file.
